


Speak Now

by thestarryfoureyedowl11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, No Angst, Running Gags, anime and vine references, futile attempt at being funny, idk what i'm writing, random cameos, side plots and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryfoureyedowl11/pseuds/thestarryfoureyedowl11
Summary: When the Reiss family is in debt, the Moe family threaten the family and business until they agree to settle things with a simple solution. One of the Reiss daughters has to marry the eldest Moe son. Historia volunteers and enlists the help of her friends to bring down the Moe family and to delay the engagement.Chaos, of course ensues.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki No Kyojin or Attack On Titan characters don't belong to me. The only characters that are mine are Gulliver Moe and his family.
> 
> I suck at summaries and this is the first fanfics I'm writing here. I'm not a professional writer hence there will be mistakes. Feel free to point them out. This fic was inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift and I was looking for ways to practice my writing so that's how all this started. There's no angst in this fic and it's mostly just fluff and stupid jokes. That's it for now and hope you enjoy reading.

The abandoned and desolate basketball court in the old park across Ymir’s house was the designated hangout spot of the squad. When she was little, she and her best friend Historia had discovered it and made it their safe spot. It was away from all the dull chatter of tense visitors at her house and the cold and harsh aura of her stepmother. The only reason Historia didn’t run away was because of her older half sister Frieda. She made living in that house bearable. When she was at school, she and Ymir would spend time together, and when they were in fifth grade, they befriended a girl named Sasha. All three of them has stuck with each other ever since and with each year, their circle grew. Eren and his adopted sister Mikasa became close friends of Historia and so of course, they became part of the group. Eren became best friends with Armin and he also stuck around. Ymir’s cousin Marco also tagged along and with his best friend Jean, he became part of the group as well. When Sasha started dating Connie at college, he was welcomed immediately. They recently met Annie, Reiner and Bertolt in college and they became part of the group. They all still gathered in the same spot, although onlookers found it odd that a huge group of college students were lounging about in an old basketball court.

“Where is Historia? She said she had an important announcement.” Eren wondered. He laid in the grass under the tree.   
“Eren, it’s been fifteen minutes. Just wait.” Armin says casually, not bothering to look up from his book.  
“OWW WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eren cussed angrily as he got up and forcefully brushed off a squirrel and fallen leaves off his face as the group tried to hold back laughter while they watched a squirrel cling tightly to his face.  
A few minutes later, Historia arrived panting and sweaty. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and looked at the group. “I’m getting married.” She announces calmly. Historia didn’t look too happy about it and the silence was making her confidence falter.   
“You’re WHAT?!”  
“How did that even happen? You don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend?”  
“I hope he’s not an asshole like that squirrel”

“Okay guys, one at a time. Let me explain this whole shitty and complicated situation.” Historia looked around as the group went silent and listened. “I don’t want to get married! I only did it for my sister. My dad got in debt with these really shady rich family and they threatened to hurt everyone and collapse our business if Frieda or me wouldn’t marry their son. Frieda wanted to travel and teach, I didn’t want her to give up her dreams so I volunteered..” She nervously explained. “That’s why I need your help. This family is really shady and I’m sure they’ve done illegal things and I want to bring them down so I can escape this.”  
“So, are you guys in? I know I’m asking too much and it could be risky but you guys are my only hope.?”   
Ymir stood up and looked to the group who all nodded in agreement. “Look, we’re your friends and no matter what, we’re all in this together. So we’re all in. Just one question, who is it?”   
“It’s Gulliver Moe. That’s the name of my fiancé and I’m sure you’ve all heard of the Moe family caught up in a bunch of horrible conspiracies.” Historia says.  
“You mean that asshole?!” Jean questions, his brow furrowed as he scowls. “That guy was such an asshole and his family too! He used to bully me and his dad paid the school to keep quiet!”  
“And I heard from this website that his father was a human trafficker!” Connie piped out. All these made everyone more determined to help Historia.   
“I have an idea. And I was going to tell you guys about this earlier.” Mikasa said. “I recently met one of my relatives from my biological father’s side and we contact each other a lot. He’s hosting a party at his club and I wanted to ask you all if you wanted to come with me. He’s best friends with one of Gulliver’s close cousin and he’s a lawyer too. If you want to succeed, you’re gonna need help like him.”   
“That’s a great idea Kas, I’m definitely going. When is it though?” Reiner asked.   
“It’s this Friday. Just dress casually, he owns the place anyway. It’s at Club MP and I’ll tell him about you guys coming”  
“Isn’t that club for a bunch of rich snobs? How do we get in?”  
“Eren, he owns the place. He’s a close relative of mine and we’re invited anyways.”  
“Oh. Cool, then I’m coming too.  
“Do I have to go?”  
“Come on Armin! It’ll be fun. And if we get all wasted you can drive us!”   
“Really Reiner?”  
“Oh come on Bert. All of us have to go. We need to relax too.”  
“We’re ALL going. This is for Historia remember?” Ymir reminded everyone. “Anyways, who’s hungry? Let’s go to my house so we can eat and watch a movie.”  
“I’m hungry!”  
“Sash, you’re always hungry.” Connie retorts. They all begin to walk to Ymir’s house, only across the street. They shuffle inside and Sasha proceeds to raid the kitchen. If there was a mission relating on getting food, she’d always succeed at those.  
*********  
Annie had good taste in movies. It was that or that everyone was too scared to challenge her movie of choice. The group sat in the living room, all clutching bowls of popcorn and packets of cookies while they patiently waited for Annie’s movie of choice to start.   
“Why can’t I choose a movie?” Jean complained loudly.   
“Because no one wants to watch My Little Pony”  
“Oh shut the fuck up Jaeger”   
“No, it’s cause you were banned from the roster and it’s my turn to pick.” Annie replied monotonously. 

“Yeah but why?”

“Here’s why, shut the fuck up. I’m trying to watch a movie here.” Ymir snapped at Jean. It shut him up for a total of ten minutes but before he could say anything, Armin shoves a cookie into his mouth.   
******  
When everyone had left, Ymir entered her room and slumped against the door. Great, just great. She didn’t know how Historia could handle all this. It wasn’t fair to her. It wasn’t her fault her father got in debt and he didn’t deserve her help. She remembered the times Historia told her about when she was left alone at home with her stepmother. Her father barely acknowledges her and her sister was the only reason she hadn’t left. Historia’s mother was the second wife of Mr Reiss. She died in a car accident when Historia was ten years old and when her father got back with his first wife, she hoped that she would be more motherly. She was wrong but at least Frieda was there. Ymir sometimes wondered why she cared so much about Historia. She questioned why she felt warm flutters in her stomach or why her heart filled with joy when she smiled. Oh right, she liked her best friend. “Curses.” Ymir muttered to herself. This was going to be complicated.  
****  
“Why was I even banned in the roster in the first place?” Jean complained again to Marco as they walked home. Marco didn’t want to repeat why Jean had been banned.   
“You know why.”  
“No, I don’t?”   
“Jean, don’t you remember a couple of years ago? When Bertolt came up with the roster and then it was your turn for the month. You thought it would be funny to trick everyone into watching porn so you bought a movie and played it but it was really disgusting that Armin ran away and hit his leg on the stone stairs of your house?”  
“Oh. That. But that doesn’t mean I have to get banned!”  
“Jean, he shattered his kneecap.”  
“Oh. Right.”  
“Look, if you really want to watch a movie so bad then why don’t you invite everyone tomorrow at your house? And pick an actual movie this time.” Marco suggested. “Anyways, this is my stop so I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”  
“Yeah. Sure. See you soon.”  
“Oh, and Jean?”  
“Hm?” Jean turns around only after taking a few steps, his hands in his pocket.  
“Stay safe when walking home.”  
*****

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Honestly, another reason I wrote this was to relax. There are other ships that will be revealed later on throughout this story. If you don't agree with some of the ships, just reimagine it to what you'd like. The ships I put here was ones I particularly liked. I just hope that I wrote them and these characters correctly. Feel free to point out mistakes and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
